


journal entry: casey

by iwanttoseethestars



Series: assorted hannibal oneshots [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, College, Diary/Journal, Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, Someone Help Abigail Hobbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoseethestars/pseuds/iwanttoseethestars
Summary: Abigail Hobbs listens with one ear to the taunts of others — whispered words her father is able to utter no longer.Her doe eyes are seen by the dead girl that would have been. She approaches slowly.( for the Lower Your Damn Standards challenge: off-brand/id-work. ;p )
Relationships: Abigail Hobbs & Hannibal Lecter (implied), Abigail Hobbs & Original Female Character
Series: assorted hannibal oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599049
Kudos: 5
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	journal entry: casey

**Author's Note:**

> 'Week 4: off-brand/id-work. Something that might not fit what you usually do, or might not appeal to anyone other than yourself but that you really want to do.'
> 
> more off-brand than idlike, as only one other of my works thus far (' _another one bites the dust_ ') is non- Hannigram-centric.  
> additionally has Week 3 elements - this focuses on an American college setting, and I am very much not from the US. (however, the date below is in the US format. :p)  
> enjoy this risky-ass drabble~!

** 3/30/14 **

There is a girl who goes to our school with only one ear.

One-ear Casey, the nastier kids call her. Pretty old-fashioned, if you ask me — lazy, even. Bet this next month’s pay it’s something someone’s parent came up with. 

Their kids are  _kids_ in this case because of aforementioned nastiness. The way she looks isn’t anybody’s business, but that doesn’t mean it’s something to be taken lightly either.

She told a kid once that it had to be cut off.  _Needed_ to be. Something about trauma — guess they needed to cut off the infection before it spread, or something. Medicine isn’t my major. ( _Cut off_ sounds so harsh; I want to say  _amputated_?

Again, not my major.)

You get the impression she has mixed feelings about it, because one, that was the last anybody heard something firsthand; and two, she gave a smile that was, well,  _odd_.

A kind of oddness without a name, to be sure. And yet, here it wouldn’t matter what kind, because her eyes were already perpetually wide as meteorite chasms, empty as all hell but deep with the memory of  _impact_... but if you ask me, they’re more vulnerable than that. They’re doe’s eyes.

Were the phenomenon not so strange in itself, there’s something ironic in the fact this girl doesn’t have a second ear when it takes her a moment longer than most to process what a teacher’s asked her.

Words, for speaking. Ears, for hearing. In class —  _most_ of the time, anyway — the fact she has one ear is unspoken. The elephant in the room. (Large ears... Nope, now I’m getting ridiculous.

And  _this_ is why I’m  _not_ in AP English. God help me, I can’t pick a major.)

I wish I could say that, aside from her looks, I’m not interested in this girl. But really, I  _am_. 

Consciously, I’m fixating on that missing ear. What I keep coming back to, though, is those oh-so present eyes.

Of a doe. Of a storm. I wonder what she sees.  _Dead people_ ,  the kids here would say, and I’d pray silently yet stronger than anything that they’re wrong.

She’s not crazy. Or, if she is, it’s a very unfathomable, if not unprecedented, crazy. We shouldn’t be so dismissive of those with physical, maybe-mental traumas. ( _Or_ quite so rude about our fixations. Sigh.)

She’ll probably leave or transfer soon — no room for guessing why, of course. I know because she’s got that look in her ice-cold / baby-blue eyes both accepting and resigned, that she’ll have to move on whether she likes it or not.

Me, I don't have a choice, and you can see it in my face, too: colourless, wind-chafed. Brown hair and brown eyes, the same shade of stagnation. But you, _dear diary_ , already know that.

Better to stagnate than to be upwardly rooted every few months or so (my guess), I suppose. Safer.

The speculation around her right now has been, as well as thoroughly invasive,  _constant_ , so I doubt it’ll end too soon after she’s gone.

(Note to self: I want to talk to her. Just to grab her number if nothing else — anyone and their aunt would point out how desperately she looks like she needs a friend.)

Whatever hell that kids and their adults think this girl’s been through that somehow led to that missing ear, when they’ve stared and seethed so much that they can’t escape the question of  _why_... anyone could guess that it was hell enough.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness! this is my tenth work here!! =3
> 
>  **KIT LOVES:**  
>  • Abigail Hobbs  
> • comments  
> • ALL the women of _Hannibal_ :,)  
> • kudos  
> • writing Abigail Hobbs  
> • COMMENTS!  
> • their readers <3  
> • ... did I say 'comments'?
> 
> thank you wholeheartedly for reading. x
> 
> P.S.: dammit, i gotta stop saying stuff like this in my end notes, but... i'm slightly tempted by the idea of writing these two gorls... actually interacting, you know??? i don't know. let ME know what you think. (that's one too many 'know's. *~*)


End file.
